St Clare
by PuReLoVe99
Summary: This is the story of Clare's rise of fame along with Eli, Adam, Ali and Drew. Throw in Dares, Paparazzi, Talk Shows, A Jealous K.C and we've got ourselfs a story!Some Characters OOC...
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is about Clare's rise to fame, along with Eli, Adam and Ali!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Some people might be out of character, and Eli and Clare never broke up. Eli isn't a hoarder, doesn't have overprotectiveness issues, and never crashed the beloved Morty!<strong>

Clare Edwards never dreamed of becoming famous. She never set out to become a superstar, it just sort of happened.

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the park, reading Twilight for the umpteenth time, listening to my IPod. I've been doing this lately because of my parent's fighting. After they decided to get a divorce things got worse. People assume that after the decision is made, the divorce is easy. Those people are very wrong. There have been late nights arguing over custody and legal things, and I am sick and tired of it. If it wasn't for my loving boyfriend Eli, best friend Adam and Ali, or this quiet, peaceful park, I don't know how I would survive.

As I was reading the song on my IPod switched to Lady Gaga's Judas and I started singing along, quietly at first, but slowly getting louder. I know what you're thinking, Judas is a very controversial song for a Christian to be listening to, but I like it and I wish I could be spontaneously controversial just once in my life without anyone caring. But no, I shall always be Saint Clare.

I began to sing quite loudly, hitting all the riffs that Lady Gaga was hitting, becoming more passionate and powerful as I sang.

A man with a darker complexion walked up to me. He was wearing a black suit, with a burgundy, silk tie. His face was smoothly shaved and he wore glasses on the bridge of his nose. His jet black hair was groomed to perfection, he looked very wealthy. I assumed he was going to complain about my singing, how it bothered him and that I was going to have to be quiet.

"Excuse me; I couldn't help but notice how breathtaking your voice is, Miss -" he asked.

"Clare, Clare Edwards" I responded.

"I am Andrew Jackson, owner of DAC Recording Company. I would love to make you a superstar!" he said handing me his business card.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say that if any readers have any ideas on how you would like the story to play out please feel free to review or message me.**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I never realized I could sing, let alone sing well. After grade nine I stopped singing in front of people, mainly because I hated being made fun of, and I wasn't seeking attention. I always assumed Jenna would be the one to receive a recording contract.

So there I was in a room with both my parents and Andrew Jackson, about to sign a piece of paper that would change my life forever.

"I'm not sure about this sweetie; celebrities that start out young never end up well." My mother stated, concerned.

"I know you're worried mom, but this is a once in a lifetime chance!" I pleaded.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, what I am asking you is to let me make your daughter a star. Let me take her for a month to New York. We will create a name, a brand, a look, a style of music and most importantly an album." Andrew added to my case.

"A month, are you sure a month would be enough time? Without any parental chaperone? What about her education?" My father asked.

"I've done this before. I've broken out Taylor Swift, Katy Perry and Adam Lambert. A month is plenty of time; we might even have time for a vacation." Andrew replied smiling. "I would be the chaperone, I am very trustworthy. And Clare is a brilliant girl although; I would make arrangements with her school."

"And you promise she'll be safe?" my mother asked.

"I promise." He said with a genuine smile.

After a little more convincing my parents finally signed, and I was overjoyed.

"So this is really happening! We are going to New York to create an album!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, but I must ask of you one thing. You must not tell anyone what you're doing. When we release you're first single, I want it to be a big bang, everyone will be surprised of what talent you have. No telling this to anyone, no best friends, boyfriends or best friends who are boys." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed at his corny joke, but then the realization hit me. I'm going away for a month to New York to record an album and I can't tell Adam, Ali or most importantly, Eli.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's P.O.V

I now understood why they called New York City the city that never sleeps. Here I am, at midnight in the middle of Town Square, and it's more busy then Toronto at rush hour. The bright lights, and rushing people, it's so inspiring, I wish I could just sit and write for hours. However, I know I can't, because Andrew's schedule is very busy and we only have a month. The only thing that could make this whole trip better is if Eli were here beside me.

Telling Eli I was leaving for a month to New York, and not being able to tell him the truth was terribly hard. My excuse was that I was visiting family, and I stuttering the whole time. It was dreadful. I'm a terrible liar and that's well known. And telling Ali and Adam wasn't any easier. All three were begging to come, and after sadly turning them all down Eli insisted I call everyday, Adam said to take lots of pictures and Ali stated I must buy her an, and I quote, 'fabulous outfit'. And after finally saying a bunch of good byes I got on the airplane and ended up in the middle of Town Square starring at the brilliant lights and busy people.

We got to the hotel at one o'clock and it was stunning! The outside of the hotel looked like a castle from the Victorian age. Luscious emerald vines grew around the pillars that led to the bodacious balcony that over looks Central Park. I could spend days just describing every inch of the impeccable rug the covers the massive staircase in the lobby. My room, which is big enough to fit every Degrassi student, is on the twenty-fourth floor and is the most expensive penthouse available. Within the hotel there was a pool, a spa, a library, several restaurants and bars. I was so exhausted after the plane I passed out before I even got a chance to explore this magical mansion

The Next Day

"I know you're tired Clare but we need to brain storm idea for your style and sound." Daniel said.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and I was sitting in a meeting room surrounded by Andrew and his two colleagues, Daniel and Chris. They were they founders of D.A.C Recording Studios, and are responsible for many famous artists.

As excited, as I was to be working with them, I was still very drained. However, I try never to let my personal problems get involved with my work, which is one of the reasons I am such a good student.

"Alright well, as far as sound goes, I love electro pop beats. Like, a wonderful mixture of Rihanna, Lady Gaga and Katy Perry. You know, so everyone will like my music. I want it relatable, but yet unpredictable. I want the songs to have true meaning to my heart and everyone who listens to it. As far as style and a stage name, I have no clue." I stated honestly.

"I like this girl, Drew. Honest, open and opinionated." Chris said. "However appearance is crucial, and if we don't come out with a distinct style, you won't be remembered. "

"I agree! I am still trying to piece together a name. No offence, but Clare is rather plain. Do you have any nicknames? " Daniel asked.

"Well… Some people call me Clare Bear." I admitted, embarrassed at such a pathetic answer. "Oh and everyone calls me St. Clare, because of my Christian ways." I said, the last part rolling my eyes.

"Hmm... St. Clare, that gives me an idea." Andrew said, slowly.

Oh darn, I'm going to be a Christian Rock Band; I knew I shouldn't have said St. Clare. Now not only will Degrassi know me as a Saint but the world will too. I thought to myself

"Your name could be St. Clare but sarcastically. Like, you would have long red wavy hair, and wear leather dresses. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to look like a hooker, but it would be original. Your songs would be Rocker/Electro Pop, it would be new and exciting!" Andrew said excitedly.

As he spoke, I got more and more enthusiastic. I loved his idea and it was perfect!

After brainstorming, writing, and recording a whole album, Andrew hired choreographer, Laurie Ann Gibson for my first music video. I have to say, she was terrific! The choreography made me look like I was a long time, trained dancer, even though I was nowhere close to one.

The dance was edgy and slightly provocative, but it's all a part of the image. I'm just nervous for when I get back to Toronto. I wonder what everyone will think, and most importantly what Eli, Ali and Adam will say.

The music video will be released in two days, so the world better be ready for St. Clare, because here she comes!

**First, I would like to thank you for reading my story.**

**Second, if anyone has suggestions for Clare's first song/music video, I have an idea, but if someone has a better one please feel free to message me.**

**Thirdly, any constructive criticism is welcome! Ideas, suggestions, or tips are very, very welcome!**

**And lastly, I promise Eli, Adam and Ali will be in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's P.O.V

I walked into Degrassi for the first time in a month to a big welcoming hug from Ali and Adam. Both were ecstatic of my return and were talking over each other, telling me what I had missed.

Apparently a lot of drama had happened. Something about Jenna and K.C drama/hate and something more with Fitz, but I was too busy looking for Eli to listen, and my best friends, knowing me too well, could tell. I was waiting for one of them to bring him up, or mention where he is or what he has been up too.

"We haven't seen Eli yet," Adam said answering my unspoken question with a smile.

"Oh, well tell me more abo-" I was about to say until a curtain green eyed boy interrupted.

"Blue Eyes!" he hollered as he ran towards me. Before any more words could be spoken I crushed my lips to his, kissing him passionately. He rapped his arms around my waist and I tangled my fingers in his hair, getting carried away.

"Ahem. We were trying to have a conversation with our best friend when your tongue interrupted us, Eli." Adam said with a smirk.

Without breaking the kiss, Eli shoved his hand in Adam's face pushing him away, annoying Adam and making Ali giggle.

"Come on Adam, we can talk to her during next period, let the two love birds have some fun before they separate for class. I mean, it's been a month since they've seen each other, that's like a year in Eli and Clare time." Ali said dragging Adam away.

"I've missed you too much, Blue Eyes." Eli said in a whisper.

"Not as much as I have missed you." I said placing another short kiss on his lips.

We started catching up. Actually, I've missed a lot of assignments and exams, and even Eli knows about the drama, which means it's pretty big considering he doesn't usually listen to those things. But he said he didn't want to ruin the moment and was more interested in my trip to New York. He asked how my 'family' was and I tried to keep my answers vague so I wasn't technically lying. I've learnt that's the way to go around my ability to not lie. I answer the questions vaguely, and then ask a question to change the subject. It almost works flawlessly.

"I'm telling you Eli, one day we must go together to New York. We'll spend a few weeks there. Everything is so inspiring! The buildings, the streets and the people! We would write and explore!" I told him, picturing my whole trip in my head.

"I'll hold you to that." Eli said with his famous smirk, which made my heart skip a beat.

We continued talking until the bell rang, when went our separate ways. My first block was gym, and then I had a spare, which I usually spent in the library, either reading or working on previous assignments. I slowly walked to the gym, when I met up with Ali, who was talking so much I thought she'd pass out from not breathing. Apparently when I was gone Cover Girl came out with new eyeliners that look fabulous on her. _Yay!_

In gym Mr. Armstrong decided we were going to play dodge ball. The whole time both Jenna and K.C were staring at me. Jenna with an 'I'm a kill you' look and K.C with a daydreaming look. I was so confused I decided to ask Ali about it.

"Hey Ali, what's up with K.C and Jenna. She looks like she wants to murder me, and he well… " I said not knowing how to descried K.C's look.

"Well, we kind of agreed not to tell you right away, but since you asked, K.C dumped Jenna because he's in 'love' with you. Which I don't really believe, I bet he is just tired of Jenna nagging him about the baby. He's so desperate to get with you he begged me to help scheme a way to break you and Eli up. And after I told Eli and Adam that they were pretty pissed. Also Jenna's not too happy about it. She's looking for ways to either turn him off you or embarrass you in front of everyone. Her words, not mine." Ali said, without taking a single breath. How does this woman do it?

"Wow…" was the only word that could escape my lips.

A lot had happened in a month. First, my exboyfriend wants me back. Second, his exgirlfriend/my exbestfriend want me to be utterly embarrassed. Third, I have a music video being released today, that is not only controversial, but no one knew about it. Meaning if Jenna wanted to find and reveal one of my secrets it wouldn't be very hard.

"So what should I do?" I asked Ali, knowing that she's friends with Jenna and knows what Jenna is capable of.

"Well, don't dump Eli, because during this month I've became tolerant of him and if you dump him that would have been a waste of my time. Also Eli is a big step up from K.C." Ali said with a smile.

"I wasn't even considering dumping Eli, I meant about Jenna. To calm her down." I explained.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, the worst that could happen is maybe she trips you in the hall." Ali affirmed.

We continued playing the game, and I, being myself, continued worrying about all the terrible things that could happen. The period ended and I went to the library to start on some of the assignments I've missed. I started humming my song out loud. The music started getting louder, and louder when I realized my song was playing over the intercom. I looked out the library windows to see my video playing on every single television and every student having their eyes glued to the screen and their jaws dropping to the floor. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I decided it was best to go out and face the crowd. And after I faced the crowd I would kick Jenna's butt.

On the screen was I with my wavy, red hair dancing. I was wearing a tight, short, leather dress that complemented me perfectly in every curve, along with bright red glossy lipstick, smoky eyes and stilettos. I remembered looking good when we were filming, but I don't remember looking this… sexy.

Then I started singing in the video.

_Shut your mouth and close the door_  
><em>I wanna, watch you while you take it off<em>  
><em>I'm gonna, take a blindfold put it on<em>  
><em>And then I, drop the leather to the floor<em>  
><em>I said Shut Up!<em>

_Turning the lights out, Burnin' the candles_  
><em>And the mirrors gonna fog tonight!<em>  
><em>Turning the lights out,Tighten the handcuffs<em>  
><em>And the mirrors gonna fog tonight!<em>

I was proud of myself, first because this video was outstanding, and second my face hasn't gone red. I am actually keeping my cool and I'm not embarrased, even though everyone is watching a video of me whipping my hair and dancing like a Pussycat Doll.

Then I saw Eli.

Oh My God! I completely forgot he would be watching this. He looked shocked. His eyes were buldging out of his face and his jaw was dropped. I remember the night I wrote this song. I was in a 'I miss my boyfriend' mood and my Fortnight Fanfiction Self came out. I started writing and writing, it just kept coming so naturally. It wasn't because I've done any of these things, it's because I wanted to do them.

_My stiletto on your neck_  
><em>Until I, tie your hands above the bed,<em>  
><em>You've got to, but boy dont pull the trigger yet<em>  
><em>Nanana, I havent reloaded the clip. Nanana<em>

_Squeeze, hot, hold that pose_  
><em>You know I like it do it. Sweetheart, I'm the boss<em>  
><em>And when you get close to it,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make tonight a show, oh oh oh<em>  
><em>I'll make your love grenade explode, nanana<em>

My face was getting hotter. So much for keeping my cool. Then I thought to myself, This is my first video and I look damn hot. Who care what anyone thinks. I will act confident.

_Turning the lights out, Burnin' the candles_  
><em>And the mirrors gonna fall tonight!<em>  
><em>Turning the lights out, Tighten the handcuffs<em>  
><em>And the mirrors gonna fall tonight!<em>  
><em>Turning the lights out, Burnin' the candles<em>  
><em>And the mirrors gonna fall tonight!<em>  
><em>Turning the lights out, Tighten the handcuffs<em>  
><em>And the mirrors gonna fall tonight!<em>  
><em>And the mirrors gonna fall tonight!<em>

The video stopped and everyone turned around to stare at me.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Thank you for all your suggestions and reviews. I loved every single idea, but when I first started this story it was because the idea originated from the song I chose. However, I will be using each song you suggested as one of her next songs! I promise! (By the way, the song I chose is called Mirrors by Natalia Kills and Natalia's video would be very similar to Clare's video, just more awesome dancing in Clare's video.)**

**Up coming chapters will include:**

**Paparazzi, Dares, Talk Shows, and More Eli!**

**Also I have a question. **

**Would you like to see Adam start a relationship:**

**A. With Fiona B. With Ali C. With Bianca D. Single**


	5. Chapter 5

Clare P.O.V

As, he started walking towards me I held my breath. I was prepared for anything. I was prepared for him to say how stupid the video was, how it's nothing like me, and for him to break up with me for lying to him.

To my surprise he rapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear "Blue Eyes, that was amazing." And then he kissed me.

After School

As I closed the door to my house, I took a deep breath. Today was hard! Being followed, asked for autographs, asked thousands of questions, and it was only going to get harder. I had invited Adam, Eli and Ali over, to explain everything to them, before rumours started. We were all sitting in my room in awkward silence, while my three friends gathered their thoughts.

"So… you can sing?" Adam asked.

"The video was… wow … and the clothing was …wow" Eli stumbled. I giggled softly; it wasn't often that Eli was speechless.

"Alright well since I am the only one that knows how to ask proper questions, I will. How did it happen? When and where?" Ali questioned.

"It started a month ago…" I began.

I explained how I met Andrew in the park as he over heard me singing, and that I begged my parents to go to New York. I also apologized for lying to them, but explained that I signed a contract saying I couldn't, and I was happy they understood. I explained how we discussed my stage name and my style. I told them I wrote the songs, and that it wasn't hard because New York is truly inspiring.

"This is so cool!" Ali squeaked. "My best friend is St. Clare! Omg! Are you going to have concerts? Can we hear the rest of your album? Did you write every song? Can I help style you?"

"Ali, your acting more like an obsessed fan, than best friend." I stated. My phone then started ringing.

"Hello" I answered as I walked out of the room.

"_Hello St. Clare! You are a Goddess! Your video already has seven million views on you tube! Tomorrow I am picking you up and we are flying to L.A. for the Ellen Degeneres Show!" Andrew told me._

"Oh my God! Seriously?" I questioned excitedly. "Wait, could I possible bring along three friends?"

"_Sure, anything for you, Superstar. See you tomorrow at six a.m. be ready! Bye!" He replied and hung up._

"Hey guys guess what? I am going to be on the Ellen Degeneres Show!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Ali.

"That's so cool!" Adam congratulated.

"Congratulations, Blue Eyes!" Eli chuckled.

"You haven't even heard the good news, how would you three like to come along?" I asked.

The Next Day

**Eli's P.O.V**

I was sitting backstage watching Clare perform. It was indescribable. She was wearing a red dress that fitted tightly around her torso and a black, leather jacket. Her dancing looks so natural. I almost feel bad, because as her boyfriend I should know everything about her, but here I don't even know how talented she really is. I was watching her perform her newest song, I Kissed A Girl.

_This was never the way I planned  
>Not my intention<br>I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Lost my discretion<br>It's not what, I'm used to  
>Just wanna try you on<br>I'm curious for you  
>Caught my attention<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it_

I started to wonder what she was thinking about when she was writing this song.

_No, I don't even know your name  
>It doesn't matter<br>You're my experimental game  
>Just human nature<br>It's not what, good girls do  
>Not how they should behave<br>My head gets so confused  
>Hard to obey<em>

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it.<p>

I smirked as she winked at the crowd. She walked over to Ellen and sat down on the couch for her interview.

"So, St. Clare, you've rose to fame quiet quickly, tell us how it's changed your life." Ellen said.

"Well, everyone treats me a lot differently. People are always asking me for my autograph or to take pictures with me. I feel like I'm under a microscope, and it's defiently a change."

"So, are your friends treating you differently?"

"No, and I'm happy about that. I honestly don't like to be the center of attention, I just love creating music and performing." Clare replied.

"And do you write all your songs?"

"Yes, I feel my music wouldn't send the same message if it wasn't coming from my soul." Clare answered. "I also feel it's my job, as an artist, to change your emotion. If my music does not make you want to jump up and dance or deeply think about your life, then I feel as if I have failed."

"Is there a special guy in your life?"

"Why are you asking?" Clare questioned.

Why wasn't she saying yes? I am her boyfriend.

"I'm just curious, so you're not-" Ellen was caught off by Clare staring at Ellen's outfit. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just noticing that you're quiet fashionable. Does somebody style you?" Clare asked, changing the question. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but I know Clare too well and she was trying to hide the fact that she has a boyfriend.

"Yes, actually Sue and Natalie put this outfit together for me." Ellen replied.

"Well good job Sue and Natalie!" Clare said with a smile as she clapped her hands together.

The rest of the interview went the same. Sometimes Ellen would make a joke or two and the audience would applaud. I just kept thinking about how Clare lied about having a boyfriend, well she didn't technically lie, but she didn't answer it truthfully.

After the show I caught up with Clare and asked her.

"So I'm not your boyfriend?" I asked slightly ruder than I intended.

"What are talking about?" she replied with a giggle.

"According to your interview, you don't have a boyfriend."

"Whoa, before you start pointing fingers; Andrew said it would be better to say I'm not in a relationship so the paparazzi would lay off. And I felt bad about it, and I'm also a terrible liar, so I tried to avoid the question, which I feel I did a pretty good job of, don't you?" Clare explained.

I guess it made sense, but I was still a little upset. I decided to let it go, for now.

**Sorry, this chapter kind of sucks. Anyways, tell me what you think. I rushed on this chapter but the next ones will be better.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clare's P.O.V

Bubbles and cherry blossom perfume filled the air. My song was playing loudly as I was dancing and twirling to the beat.

**Don't go for second best baby, put your love to the test you know, you know, you've got to make him express how he feels and maybe then you'll know your love is real **

I was at my first Cover Girl photo shoot, and having the time of my life.

**My mama told me when I was young, we're all born superstars she rolled my hair, put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir **

I was wearing a light pink dress that flowed gracefully as I spun.

**"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are" She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe" "So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far, Listen to me when I say **

I was winking and smiling, playing around. Licking my strawberry lipstick covered lips.

**Long stem roses are the way to your heart, but he needs to start with your head Satin sheets are very romantic, what happens when you're not in bed I started to sing out loud, having too much fun as I did it. **

**I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way **

"Cut! That's a rap!" The photographer had yelled, "Great job St. Clare! Now you are a triple threat, singing, dancing and modeling!" he continued right before he exited the room.

"Hey Blue Eyes," Eli said as I entered the changing room. "How did the photo shoot go?"

"It went well," I replied with a smile. "Apparently, I am now a triple threat and I'm thinki-"

"Let me guess, you're going to go into acting to become a quadruple threat, am I right?" he said interrupting me with a smirk. I smiled at the fact that he knew me too well. He was leaning in to kiss me but we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey, you guys want to join us for lunch?" Adam asked, along side Ali.

I looked at Eli's face, asking if he wanted to, without words.

"Sure, we'd love to!" He said happily, but I heard him sigh.

We decided to go to the Dot, and I was excited because I haven't been there in so long. I put my hair in a bun and wore sunglasses to hide my identity. I've told my friends that when we are out in public I'd prefer if they avoided using my name, and that I'd always have to wear a disguise.

A waiter walked up to our booth to take our orders. I was praying he wouldn't recognize me.

"Hi, I'm Jim and I'll be your waiter for today. What can I get for you guys?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll have a cheese burger with fries, and a coke." replied Adam.

"I'll have the same." Eli said handing Jim his menu.

"I'll have a chicken Caesar salad, and water." Ali replied with a giggle.

"And I'll have the same as the guys, except with water." I said.

"Way to be healthy, so much for being a saint, Clare." Ali said, but then covered her mouth, realizing she had just blown my cover.

"Oh my gosh! You're St. Clare!" Jim screamed.

Before I knew it, the whole restaurant was crowded around me taking pictures and begging for autographs. I ran out of the building to dozens of paparazzi and flashing cameras. I was so dizzy and my vision was blurred, I couldn't stand straight. I was about to faint when Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me to Morty.

* * *

><p>I woke up on Eli's couch with an ice pack on my head and a throbbing headache. I was so confused, but heard talking in his kitchen. As I stood up, I felt light headed and collapsed on the couch, making a big bang as my head hit the armrest.<p>

"She's awake" I heard someone say, before Ali, Adam and Eli rushed into the room.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Adam said very concerned.

"What happened?" I asked faintly.

"Well you had said you were very dizzy from the flashing lights and pushy people, so Eli said that you should rest. And you did sleep, but when we got to your house, it was flooded with paparazzi too, so we came here. But we didn't want to wake you so Eli carried you inside." Ali explained.

"Why is there an ice pack on my head?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"Because you banged you head in Morty, so we put an ice pack so it wouldn't bruise, or something. Yeah, we are not really doctors; I just heard that's what you are supposed to do." Adam said smiling.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Eli asked.

"Well my head hurts a lot, and I'm cold. Could I have some water?" I asked weakly.

"Well I'll get you a glass. Adam, you grab a blanket, and Ali, you grab an aspirin." Eli replied.

They all went separate ways so I decided to watch some TV. I turned on the television to see TMZ showing a picture of Eli, Adam, Ali and I at the Dot.

"Is St. Clare dating this guy?" the anchor had said as they zoomed in on Adam's face. "We haven't found his name, but we found her house, here in Toronto and we'll find out soon,"

After the anchor said that I started laughing uncontrollably. I was literately rolling on the ground laughing my ass off. I know it's not that funny, but of all the rumours they could of thought of, they choose to think I'm dating Adam. Of all people, Adam! Not Eli? I mean I was sitting beside Eli, holding Eli's hand. That just shows the bullshit that the paparazzi can put together.

Eli, Adam and Ali walk into the room and have a confused look on their faces as they watched me laugh. Without saying anything I replayed the interview (thanks to Eli's PVR) and in minutes they were joining me in my laughing fit.

After hanging out the rest of the day Ali, Adam and I decided to go home.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed, reading a book, when my phone started vibrating. The caller I.D. said it was Eli so I answered it with a smile.<p>

"Hey Eli! What are you doing?"

"Hey Blue Eyes, I was just thinking, you and me haven't been on a date in two months. I was wondering if St. Clare could pencil in to spend the evening with her unbelievably sexy boy friend." He questioned, and I could hear the smirk on his face.

"I don't know, I'm terribly busy. And my boy friend isn't that sexy." I said playing in his little game.

"Ouch! That hurt my ego!" He said dramatically upset.

"It's okay, it's big enough." I replied.

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" he asked.

"See you then!" I answered as I hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>I was dressed in a silky white "Marylyn Monroe" styled dress, along with black flats. My makeup was natural, and my hair curled to perfection.<p>

**DING DONG!**

I open the door to Eli, who was dressed in a black dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and his black blazer, which he knows I adore. In his left hand he held a single, red rose and handed it to me saying:

"It's beauty is nothing in comparison to you."

"Thank you" I replied, although my words didn't seem like enough. It was things like this that made my heart skip a beat. And it tore me up inside knowing that it was because of "St. Clare's" busy schedule, that I couldn't spend every minute with him.

I'm going back to New York on Monday. It's Friday. So I am dedicated to spending every minute of that time with Eli. As soon as grade eleven starts in September I will be flying back and forth constantly, spending majority of my time in the air. The only reason I'm still going to Degrassi is because of my friends. Adam is my brother and Ali is my sister. And I love Eli so much it hurts. I just can't leave them.

After the date we went back to Eli's house. We were in his bedroom, making out. Kissing each other passionately. We've gone all the way, but it's been so long, that I've forgotten what it's like. I'm now craving his touch. I unbuttoned his shirt, and slid my hand down his body.

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked at the clock. It read 2:07 a.m. I smiled, as I remembered last night. We should have 'Date Night' more often. I yawned, and slowly fell back asleep on Eli's bare chest.<p>

* * *

><p>I was woken to the sun shinning on my face. As I stretched I realized Eli was not beside me any more. Determined to find him, I put on my undergarments and slid on his dress shirt, not caring about the buttons.<p>

I hear yelling as I walked down the stairs. I try to piece together the conversation.

"I got it on video"

"You Bastard!"

"But remember that night"

Confused, I walked into the kitchen to see Eli and Drew with angry, red faces, and Adam scared out of his mind.  
>"Hey Clare," Drew said seductively "I bet you slept well last night." He said with a wink.<p>

"You know what?" Eli said before pushing Drew. The two boys started fighting and Adam jumped in between them.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Drew made a video of us having sex last night." Eli said.

I stood there staring, completely shocked.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Also, I apologize for not updating for a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to say thank you all for reading and reviewing! Also I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Tell me what you think!**

Clare's P.O.V

With my jaw dropped and my eyes wide, I repeated over and over in my head what Eli just said.

Questions were filling up in my head. I was filled with many emotions.

"Whhatt?" I stuttered

"In my defense, Eli gave me his permission." Drew stated.

"You knew about it?" I asked as I looked at Eli, who was avoiding eye contact.

"It all started about a month ago, after your first interview with Ellen DeGeneres" Drew started.

_Drew's story_

_I was in a bar, drinking, dancing, hitting on girls, when I noticed Adam and a sulking Eli. I walked up to them and asked him what was wrong. Adam said that Eli was upset but refused to talk about it. I decided to play a game with him, I'd say a word, and if it had nothing to do with why he was upset, we'd all take a shot of tequila. Eli agreed but Adam refused to drink. After twenty shots we were both very drunk, and he finally confessed about what was bothering him. He said that Clare's alter ego; St. Clare, didn't have a boyfriend, and he thought it was because she was ashamed of him. And I, being a drunken idiot, told him that I would be very angry, and that I would reveal to the paparazzi that they are a couple. Eli, who was way too drunk, took my advice and we schemed a way to reveal it. The first thing that came to my mind was a sex tape, but as I said it to Eli I realized that it was Virgin Clare we were talking about. Only the look on Eli's face said something different. Adam through out the whole evening was explaining how bad an idea this was, but we didn't listen. Eli probably forgot about the whole thing the next morning, but I remembered and secretly set up a camera in his room. And then yesterday I opened my computer and found the video being recorded and it all fell into place. If it wasn't for my stupid brother, Adam, who caught me watching it and dragged me here to rat myself out, it would have been released._

Clare's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I just heard. The anger was boiling inside of me. I couldn't control it. I stepped forward and slapped Drew so hard it left a big, red mark on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Drew said, aggravated.

"For making a tape of me having sex, watching it, almost releasing it, calling your brother stupid, and the list goes on! You're such a jackass; it's unbelievable that you have a girlfriend!" I yelled.

"You've crossed the line, bitch." Drew said.

With that, I clenched my fist, and took a swing at his face, making his face jerk sideways and his whole body stumble back. Adam then jumped in front of Drew, holding him back from attacking me, and Eli held me back from ripping out Drew's heart.

"Calm down, Blue Eyes." Eli whispered in my ear.

"Calm down? Calm down! My best friend's exboyfriend took a video of me having sex, and almost released it on the Internet, my boyfriend helped plan it out and my best friend knew about it, yet none of these people told me! No, I won't calm down! You are all dead to me!" I snapped before I ran up the stairs.

Tears started running down my face rapidly. I ran into Eli's room and slammed the door. I was so angry. How could they do that? Drew is just unbelievably ignorant, Adam didn't tell me, and Eli (although under the influence of alcohol) wanted to reveal to the world, in the worst way possible, that I am dating him. I didn't know what to think. I needed someone's advice… I needed Ali.

Eli's P.O.V

"Drew, I was drunk! How could you possibly think I was serious? And why didn't you ask me before doing it?" I asked angry.

"Look Eli, the only reason I did it was beca-" Drew started to explain before the doorbell cut him off.

I opened the door to Ali slapping me across the face.

"Hello Ali, nice to see you too!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh don't 'Hello Ali' me! Clare called me and told me what you guys did! Consider yourself lucky I didn't hurt you harder." Ali snapped. She then pushed the door and let herself in.

"Wait, Clare called you?" I asked.

"Yup." she replied. "She was crying so hard and said I must come over immediately because she really needs to talk to someone she can trust."

"She can't trust me?" I questioned sadly.

"Not according to the story she just told me." She responded before going up the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to talk to Adam.

"Eli before you go kicking peoples a-" Drew started.

"Look Drew I don't care." I interrupted sadly.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked concerned.

"Ali was at the door, because Clare called her to come over. Clare told Ali she needs someone to talk to that she trusts, meaning she doesn't trust me." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why doesn't she trust me?" Adam asked. "Now I got to talk to her."

Adam's P.O.V

Before Eli could say anything I dashed up the stairs. I pressed my ear to the door, for safety reasons. If Clare was yelling I would enter cautiously, but if she was crying I would enter and be sympathetic. I heard whimpering, so I knocked.

"If its Eli or Drew then go away!" a voice screamed.

Well I am neither Drew nor Eli, I thought. So I slowly turned the knob and entered the room. Clare had big, red circles around her eyes, hinting she'd been crying.

"Adam, I don't wan-" she started.

"No, before you say anything, I have to say I understand that you are pissed, trust me I would be too, but you've got to understand where Eli is coming from. He is categorized under 'just friends' with you to the whole world! And you know if the situation was flipped and you were this uncomfortable with it, Eli would do something about it! I know that's probably something you don't want to here, but it's true." I interrupted. "Also, another thing to take into consideration is Eli was drinking. For the whole time I knew him, which is longer then you've known him; he was never a heavy drinker. Yeah he'd have a drink here and there, but he only drank heavily when something was really bothering him."

"Not defending Drew?" she asked.

"Nope, I give you my full consent to beat the living crap out of him. What he did was disgusting and why he did it was worse." I answered. She smiled. "Now I heard from a reliable source that you don't trust anyone but Ali, and I would just like to know, what about me?"

Clare's P.O.V

"The only reason I can't trust you is because you didn't tell me about any of it." I stated.

Adam's facial expressions looked hurt. I felt bad, but I couldn't tell him I trusted him, when deep down inside I don't know if that's the true.

"Clare, the only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought they were too drunk too remember. And I didn't want to start a fight between you and Eli." Adam said honestly. I didn't know how to respond. His answer seemed genuine, but what if it happened again. I needed to forgive him, he was one of my best friends, and I couldn't live without talking to him like some girls do to a diary. The desire inside me needed to trust him.

"I forgive you." I stumbled out. And it was honest. I did, indeed trust him. His point was valid, and if in the occasion that he would have told me, would I have believed him? "And I will consider what you said about Eli."

Then what Adam said repeated in my mind:

'And why he did it was worse'

"Why did Drew do it?" I blurted out. Adam hesitated.

"You said, 'and why he did it was worse'" I quoted. "What was the reason?"


	8. Chapter 8

Clare's P.O.V

"Why don't I let the bastard tell you himself?" Adam said awkwardly before exiting the room and descending down the stairs.

As soon as we heard that, I dashed down the stairs, and Ali followed behind me. In the kitchen we found Eli with his head on the table, Adam in the door frame and Drew leaning on the counter.

"Well look who came out of hiding." Drew said cockily.

"I'm not in the mood Drew. I want to know why you did it." I asked.

As soon as I said that his face went pale white and Eli's face lifted up off the table.

"Yeah, you never told me why you did it either." Eli said curiously.

"Well… umm…" Drew stuttered. "Okay, here's the truth. A few guys on the football team asked for it. They told me they'd pay me a lot for it."

My jaw dropped.

"Which guys?" Eli demanded.

"K.C, Dave, Wesley, Owen and …" he said slowly.

"And?" I asked, getting irritated.

"And Fitz." He said quickly.

"I'll kill them." Eli murmured.

"Did you give any of these guys the tape?" I questioned.

Drew paused for a minute. "No." he said firmly. "Wait… One person may have gotten a copy… Fitz."

After he said that I broke down into tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I started panicking and hyperventilating and thinking of all the terrible things that could happen.

Suddenly a plan formed into my head. I grabbed Drew's car keys off the counter and ran to the door.

"I need to be alone, don't follow me!" I said before shutting the door and driving away.

Adam's P.O.V

"Where do you think she's going?" I asked to anyone that was listening.

"I don't know, maybe I should go after her." Eli replied.

"No!" Ali and I screamed together. "Look, Eli I know you want to comfort her, but that's a terrible idea! If anyone should go after her it should be Ali or me, the ones she's not mad at."

"But even if we were to go look for her, where would we start?" Ali asked.

In my head I came to a realization and by the look on Eli and Ali's face, they thought of it too.

"She's going to see Fitz!" we all yelled in unison.

Clare's P.O.V

I took a deep breath before knocking on Fitz's door. The door opened to a half sleeping Fitz in pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

His eyes widened as he realized who was at his door.

"Clare Edwards! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"Hi Fitz, do you think I could come in for a minute."

After he let me in, I explained the whole situation, leaving out as many personal details as possible. I stated that I didn't know Drew was filming me, and that technically Eli didn't either, and if the video got released it would ruin my life.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize." He replied apologetically.

"I was hoping that maybe I could get the tape back from you." I said.

Fitz then nodded his head and grabbed a CD of his coffee table.

"Here, it's the only copy I have, I promise." He said sincerely. "However, I want you to know, K.C, Dave, Wesley, Owen and I are all madly in love with you. That's the only reason we wanted the tape. We, well I, was never going to release it to anyone, I promise! And you deserve someone so much better than Eli, someone you actually love! "

"Wh -" before I could say anything Fitz interrupted me.

"It's obvious you don't love him. If you loved him, you would have told the public you were dating him."

Fitz's words burned my heart, and tears rolled down my eyes.

"H-how could you-u say such a thing?" I stuttered. "I love Eli with all my heart!"

"Well it doesn't look like it." Fitz shyly.

Suddenly the door flew open and there was Eli, Adam and Ali. I should have realized they would have followed me. Eli noticed that I was crying.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Eli screamed at Fitz.

Before anyone could say anything more I bolted out of the room and ran to Drew's car, and drove away.

_This time, when they find me, it will be because I want them to find me_. I thought to myself.

A few days later…

Clare's P.O.V

I was prepared to go on stage, on MTV in Toronto. I was dressed in a short, silky, black dress that fit tightly around my torso and flowed down from my waist. My stilettos were red and my make up was done naturally.

The song started playing, the rhythm was flowing throw my head. I looked into the audience, searching until I saw the pair of green eyes I'd been hoping to see.

"I wrote this song about Eli Goldsworthy, Eli I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry." I said before I started to sing

_How you choose to express yourself  
>Its all your own and I can tell<br>It comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>You follow what you feel inside,<br>It's intuitive, you don't h__ave to try,  
>It comes naturally, It comes naturally<em>

And it takes my breath away (Every time)  
>What you do, so natural<p>

_And it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,_  
><em>And I love the way you know who you are,<em>  
><em>And to me it's exciting,<em>  
><em>When you know it's meant to be,<em>  
><em>Everything comes naturally,<em>  
><em>It comes naturally,<em>  
><em>When you're with me baby,<em>  
><em>Everything comes naturally,<em>  
><em>It comes naturally,<em>  
><em>(Ba-Ba-Baby)<em>

_You have a way of moving me,_  
><em>A force of nature, your energy,<em>  
><em>It comes naturally,<em>  
><em>(You know it does,)<em>  
><em>It comes naturally,<em>  
><em>(Oh yeah)<em>

_You are! You are the thunder and I am the lightening_  
><em>And I love the way you know who you are<em>  
><em>And to me it's exciting<em>  
><em>When you know it's meant to be<em>  
><em>Everything comes naturally,<em>  
><em>it comes naturally<em>  
><em>When you're with me, baby<em>  
><em>Everything comes naturally,<em>  
><em>it comes naturally<em>  
><em>Ba-Ba-baby<em>

After I finished the crowd roared with applause.

I was stunned when I saw Eli push his way on stage and then grab me by my waist and kiss me passionately.

The crowd then cheered and screamed even louder.

"Eclare, Eclare!" they chanted.

"Eclare… I love it." He whispered into my ear. I looked into the audience, with a huge smile on my face. My life was close to perfection. The smile then fell from my face when I saw a raging group of boys consisting of K.C, Dave, Jake, Owen and Fitz.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I know the end was kind of cheesy and the chapter kind of sucked. **

**I apologize for not updating for a long time, and I apologize because I probably won't be able to update for another few weeks.**

**Few questions for you…**

**1. Do you want Clare to join a band with?**

**A. Eli, Adam and Drew B. Eli, Adam and Ali ****C. Eli, Adam, Drew and Ali D. None E. Other _ (Fill in Blank)**

**2. What 'celebrity things' do you want Clare to go through?**


	9. Chapter 9

Clare's P.O.V

Some would say my life is borderline perfect. Looking at the big picture it is. I say that with honesty not cockiness. I have an amazing boyfriend, plenty of friends and fans, my career is in full speed, and my parents, although divorced, are in a good stage in their lives.

You'd think that with all this in my life I'd be happy. Maybe I'm a spoiled brat, but I miss being able to walk out of my house without being tackled, I miss being able to go shopping or to the movies. And the thing I miss the most is going to school.

Yes, the sentence sounds like an oxymoron, however my life now consists of airplanes, suitcases, big screaming crowds, and little down time. I don't regret anything; I just wish I could have my friends with me.

I was in the middle of a business meeting. My managers have decided it would be best, for my career, if I joined a band and were now discussing it. I thought it was a good idea, but I was not given much say in the discussion and started daydreaming.

"Clare, what do you think?" Andrew asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I stuttered.

"We were discussing the dates of the auditions for your band. We were thinking of advertising for about a month, so we'll need you to shoot commercials and appear on talk shows. Then you need to appear at the auditi- " he replied.

"Wait, before anything happens, I want a break. I want to go home, and visit my family and friends. I want to go to school." I stated.

"Sweetie, everyone in the world dreams to have your life. Why would you want to go back to living a normal life?" Chris asked.

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking that throughout the month that you will be promotion and advertising that I will be back in Degrassi. That's all I'm asking."

"It's out of the question. Your safety is crucial and we could not insure that you'd be safe." Daniel argued.

"We could hire a body guard; please it's all I'm asking." I begged.

"Sweetie, it's unreasonable." He said trying to finish the conversation but I wasn't going to give in.

"Unreasonable? You want unreasonable. I refuse to go to the 'audition' unless I have some time back home. Take my deal or leave it." I said as I stood up. I know I was being a bitch, but they were being unreasonable.

"Better get packing" He groaned.

"Really?" I screeched excitedly.

So here I am in the front of Degrassi. I haven't told any of my friends I was coming. Principal Simpson worked everything out with Andrew, Daniel and Chris. I've never been so excited to go to school. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. People were staring at me and I could hear the whispers. I was looking for Eli or Adam or Ali until I heard a high pitched scream.

"CLARE!" Ali screamed.

I turned around to Ali and Adam giving me the biggest bear hug ever.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I have a month off, so I arranged it here in Degrassi." I said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, we are going to do everything: shopping, sleepovers, movies. I've really missed you!" Ali said.

"I missed you both too!" I replied, but I was distracted looking for a certain green eyed boy.

"He's usually late." Adam stated, answering my unspoken question.

"Usually?" I asked.

"More like everyday. However, not including Ali, we all have second block English, which he is almost always on time for." Adam said as he looked at my schedule.

"Almost always" I repeated with a giggle.

"Sorry to bother you, but could I have your autograph?" Wesley asked.

"Of course" I replied with a smile as I signed his notepad.

"Thanks and welcome back to Degrassi." He said before walking away.

I smiled. The words sang in my head.

_Back at Degrassi _

I walked into my first class, P.E with Adam and Ali. Normally I hate gym, but it was so relaxing to be in an actual school. My original plan was to go back and forth from New York to Degrassi to go school, but the plan ended up failing and I ended up being homeschooled. And because of the ability to work at my own pace I had already finished grade eleven. So the only classes I could be put into were either options or grade twelve classes. Andrew decided that it was best if I only took options so I wouldn't be stressed. However, it took some begging and Andrew agreed to let me take English IB.

The seconds were ticking as I slowly waited for the next block. I haven't seen Eli in a whole month. It's been terrible. Everyday I think about him and how much I miss him. I always dream about him going on tour with me, and I wish I could make it a reality.

I walked into English and Mrs. Dawes gave me a big welcome and I sat down in a desk.

"Great choice in seating, I'm sure Mr. Goldsworthy will agree." She said with a wink.

The first ten minutes of class went by so slowly, and the desk behind me remained empty. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Dawes sorry I'm late." He said with a yawn.

I turned around and our eyes met. Suddenly his expression changed and his face had a huge grin on it.

"Blue Eyes, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got a month off so I decided to spend it here in Degrassi." I replied.

"A whole month." He smiled.

"Would you two please let us get back to our lesson?" Mrs. Dawes asked politely. Eli then took his seat behind me. I then understood what Mrs. Dawes said.

After English we had lunch. The cafeteria food sucked, but I was just happy to be in the presence of my friends.

"If you had a month off, why didn't you just stay at home?" Adam asked.

"And be bored to death?" I replied "I also know that if I was home, a certain green eyed boy would be too. And maybe he doesn't care, but I certainly do care if he misses school." I said looking at Eli as he smirked.

"That's probably true." Eli stated. "It's lovely to know someone cares about me enough to be stuck in this prison everyday for hours instead of seeing sunlight and listening to birds singing."

"Mellow dramatic." I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"At least I don't scream randomly on benches." He said jokingly.

"Again, your fault." I replied.

"Confused?" Ali asked Adam.

"Beyond!" he replied.

We were sitting watching TV when an ad came up about saying that I'm searching for a band. It stated the dates of the auditions and where they would be held. I groaned.

"You never told us you were looking for a band." Ali stated.

"I was trying to forget about it." I mumbled.

"Do you not want a band?" Adam questioned.

"It's not that I don't want a band it's just that I never have any say in anything. It's going to be whoever my managers want, even if I hate the people. It took me forever just to convince them to let me come here." I stated.

"If it bothers you why don't you talk to them about it?" Ali asked.

"You honestly think I haven't tried that?" I replied. "I just hope they don't choose some blonde bimbos or stupid jocks."

Being a judge at an audition is painful. Actually painful. I've taken several pain killers for a migraine that won't go away.

"Last two auditions, then you can go home and relax." Andrew said reassuringly. Out of my three managers, I must say I like him the best. He at least tries to be polite to me.

The first of the two auditions started. There were three guys and one girl. I wasn't really paying attention until they started playing; I had to admit they were pretty good. Still not looking up, I continued to listen. They were pretty damn awesome. I looked up and recognized them immediately. Drew was on drums, Adam on bass, Ali on keyboard and Eli up front singing with a guitar. They were performing Marianna Trench's Haven't Had Enough.

**Testing****, testing, I'm just suggesting  
>You and I might not be the best thing<br>Exit, exit, somehow i guessed it right, right  
>but I still want ya, want ya, don't mean to taunt ya<br>If you leave now I'll come back and haunt ya  
>You remember, return to centre now, now<br>Well, I just wish we could go back  
>One more time, and begin it<br>Back before I lost myself somewhere,  
>Somewhere in it,<strong>

**We've been stuck now, so long  
>Just got the start wrong<br>One more last try  
>I'm gonna get the ending right<br>You cant stop this  
>and I must insist that you<br>Haven't had enough,  
>You haven't had enough<br>Stuck now, so wrong,  
>Well you just got the start wrong<br>No more last place,  
>You better get your story straight,<br>You cant stop this  
>and I must insist that you<br>Haven't had enough,  
>You haven't had enough<strong>

When they finished I started clapping.

"That was amazing." I said with a grin.

"We have to consider them, it's the first time throughout the whole audition she's paid attention." I heard Daniel whisper to Chris.

The last group was starting, but I wasn't paying attention until I heard Chris comment on how he really likes them and how they have a strong chance. Then I looked up and saw Fitz, Owen, K.C and Dave.

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a month, and I would like to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Also if you haven't heard Marianna Trench's new song Haven't Had Enough, then I recommend you do, and if you have, then I know it doesn't have a keyboard, but it just suits Ali better to play a keyboard. **


	10. Chapter 10

Clare's P.O.V

I've never been so nervous. My heart racing, my hands sweating, waiting for them to reveal who would be in my band.

_Just breathe, _I reminded myself.

"And the winner is" Chris started. "Fitz, Owen, K.C and Dave."

My heart stopped beating, and my anger exploded, like a nuclear bomb.

"What?" I spat, interupting Chris's apology speach to Eli, Adam, Ali and Drew. "You are joking right?"

"Clare, sweetheart, this is none of your concern. Let us deal with this while you take the day off." He said while trying to walk me out the door.

"Excuse me? None of my concern? The band that I will have to do everything with and spend almost all my time with is none of my concern? Tell you what? Unless you choose Eli, Adam, Ali and Drew, I quit." I said and everyone's faces froze, wide eyed and opened jaw. "That's right, you heard me. Good luck trying to make money off St. Clare and her band, without St. Clare."

"Sweetheart, don't you think your over reacting?" Chris asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have to if you gave me the choice." I stated.

"But statistically speaking, a band of four boys and one attractive girl seems to be very appealing to the targetted audience." Daniel shot back.

"Yes and statistcally speaking, unless you announce you were joking, I walk." I state.

"She's bluffing." Chris mumbles.

"I'm sure any other recording studios would be delighted to sign with me." I say as I turn around. "Eli, Adam, Ali, Drew, you joining me?"

And with that the five of us left, and created our own band.

Five Months Later…

**"Girl I've been all over the world**  
><strong>Looking for you<strong>  
><strong>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve<strong>  
><strong>And you're overdue<strong>

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**  
><strong>In that bright white noise<strong>  
><strong>What I been missing in my life<strong>  
><strong>What I been dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>You'll be that girl<strong>  
><strong>You'll be that girl<strong>  
><strong>You'll be<strong>

**Everything you want so let me get up there**  
><strong>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<strong>

**Ooh**  
><strong>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<strong>  
><strong>Take you 'round the world<strong>  
><strong>You know I like it loud<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like<strong>

That was DG5 with their latest single You Make Me Feel. Be sure to catch them on their last show of their first world tour tonight!" the DJ anounced.

"I stil can't believe were on the radio, with thousands of fans, and finishing our world wide tour." Adam said as he attempted to tie his tie.

"It's crazy! But I'm so excited!" Ali said stepping in and doing it for him.

"Do you even remember how we became famous?" Drew asked.

"Of coarse! Don't you remember us walking out on DAC Records?" I exclaimed.

After walking out on DAC Records, I called a few recording studios and made appointments to meet with them. After about five meetings with different studios we signed with Def Jam Recording Studio and created a whole new idea. We created the name, DG5, after the one thing we had in common, Degrassi.

We'd have a unique sound, style and image to match all of our unique personalities. Def Jam really loved how diverse we all were, so for our individual styles they decided to invigorate our original image. So they pretty much let us style ourselves, except they took us shopping at more expensive stores.

Drew was on drums, Adam on base guitar, Ali on keyboard, Eli on guitar and me as lead singer. However sometimes we would switch it up and Ali would be on guitar and Eli would share the position of lead singer with me. Ali and Adam would always sing backup for Eli and I, and Drew would rap when needed.

Our label was ecstatic about Eli and I being together. They said that it reached out to our fans because it was like polar opposites coming together and it gave us great chemistry on stage. They encouraged us to go out in public together and have interviews together. Which sounds annoying to some people, but Eli and I just thought of it as spending time together.

"Ready to perform? We go on in ten minutes." Eli said walking through the door to our dressing room.

* * *

><p>After performing our last song we were finally finished our world tour. We had literatly traveled across the globe and done at least seven hundred shows, from Paris to Tokyo to Brazil to Hawaii.<p>

We were our hotel celebrating a great show, with pizza and a movie marathon when my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I answered as I walked into another room.

"Hello, Saint Clare? It's Jacob Rieber*." The voice said. My eyes widened. Jacob Rieber was a multi-millionaire pop star that had just as many haters as fans, but still managed to have dozens of records, star and produce many movies and have thousands of girls fall madly I love with him.

"Well hello Jacob, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I started, "But please, just call me Clare."

"Well Clare, my manager tells me you would like to take up acting. I am staring and producing a new movie and I wanted to call you and ask you personally if you would like to star in it."

"Seriously? I would love to! But I must tell you I have absolutely no experience in acting." I stated.

"I've seen what you can do. I've watched all you music videos and met with all the people that have worked with you, and just watched your last performance." He replied.

"Admiring from a far, I had no idea you knew I existed! Anyways, if you are sure we can meet for coffee, say tomorrow?" I insisted.

"Sounds terrific, I'll have my chauffeur pick you up at your hotel at two."

"Okay see you tomorrow, bye!" I replied.

"And Clare, just call me Jake." He said as he hung up.

I took a deep breath and processed what just happened before going back to my friends.

"Guess who just called me?" I questioned as I entered the room.

"Who?" Ali and Adam asked in unison.

"Jacob Rieber." I said and all five eyes in the room went wide. "He said he is producing a new movie and would love for me to star in it. We are meeting up for coffee tomorrow."

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Ali said as she got up to hug me. "You'll let me dress you right?"

"Oh course!" I replied with a smile.

"Good, because you are going to look so sexy he won't be able to keep his hands off-" she said, before realizing I'm not single.

"Wait, you agreed to go on a date with this guy?" Eli asked, a little angry.

"No, it's not a date. It's a professional business meeting, Ali was just over reacting." I said hoping he would calm down. "He said he's watched all of my music videos and seen our performances, and thinks I'd be good for the part."

"Oh great, so this guy has seen you dancing around like a slut in revealing clothing and then comes to the conclusion he would love to meet you." Eli stated getting more and more angry.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing." I said, hurt.

"No I- I didn't mean it to come out like that, I'm just not comfortable with you going out with another guy."

"So you don't trust me?" I asked.

"No it's just-" he started. "Drew, Adam, I'm not going crazy here right."

"Sorry Clare, but I'm on Eli's side. You don't know anything about this guy, and if Eli's uncomfortable with it-" Adam started.

"First of all, when did Eli become in control of my life and my decisions? And second, if I were to listen to what Eli's wants, we all probably wouldn't have been here, because Eli would never have let me go to New York by myself."

"But Clare, I've heard things, Jacob is a player." Drew said.

"I can't believe it, you're actually taking his side?" I questioned. "This could be a great opportunity for me and your afraid that Jacob might 'make a move' on me? Unbelievable!" I said as I headed for the door.

"Clare, where are you going?" Eli asked.

"I'm going to my bedroom, because I don't want to talk to any of you." I said before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>First my apologies for not updating for a few months, however I know it's a lame to give excuses so I am just going to take the blame and say yup it's all my fault. However now I have a little more free time, so I will be trying to update all my stories regularily and creating new stories as well. Any ideas, comments or constructive critisum is very appreciated. <strong>

**Also Jacob Rieber, if you can't tell is going to be a mix of Justin Bieber and Jake. I will not state whether or not I am a fan of Justin, so I don't offend anyone. However I will say I am not a big fan of Jake, I mean dumping Clare at prom, not very classy, but I hope that opens the door to Eclare.**


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to give a special thanks to My world of Eli for giving me the push that I so badly needed to spark inspiration and continue. So thank you! If I ever stop for a long period of time again, everyone feel free to whip me back into place.

Now on with the story, I hope you all enjoy it. I have an interesting idea so expect the unexpected. (Apologies for the cheesiness) And I will probably continue even if you all hate it.

Clare's P.O.V

I can't believe it. I just… my heart is slowing down; my mind isn't processing the information. It just can't be possible.

Okay, think Clare. Retrace you steps.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in an isolated café, waiting for Jake. My anger for Eli was raging, but I was trying to calm down. Screaming in fury probably wouldn't be the best First impression, so keeping my temper was a must. _

_Was I being unreasonable? If the situation were reversed, how would I feel? I had pondered._

_My thoughts were cut off as the one and only, Jacob Rieber entered the room. _

"_St. Clare! What a pleasure it is to finally meet you!" he said as he offered his hand. _

_I took it graciously and replied, "The pleasure is mine." _

_We had began talking, getting acquainted. He had asked me all about my life, and my climb to fame, begging to know specifics. I had told him everything, my struggle, my friends and their support and he was soaking in every detail. He was such an amazing listener, laughing at the amusing parts and consoling at the difficult. Talking with him was so easy, free and most importantly I had forgot about my anger with Eli._

_But something in our conversation had sparked a memory and I began to chuckle to myself at how foolish Eli was. Jake wasn't going to try anything, he was sweet, but professional, and if Eli couldn't understand that, then it was his loss. _

_Maybe I had spoke too soon._

_Suddenly the atmosphere had changed and before I knew it Jake's lips was pressed against mine. _

_Startled, I pushed him off me._

"_What the heck?" I had asked, with an irritated tone. _

"_Come on, don't pretend you didn't feel that chemistry." Jake said matter of factly. _

"_What chemistry? Jake, we were just having a simple, **professional **conversation." I tried to convince._

"_Thousands of girls only dream to have chemistry with me, and here I am throwing myself at you and you are rejecting me?" he asked, a little provoked. _

"_Jake, I'm truly flattered, but I have a boyfriend, Eli." I answered politely. _

"_That's real? I thought it was just for show?" Jake questioned, astonished. "Whoa…"_

"_I would never fake a relationship just 'for show'. And what is so bizarre about Eli and I being together, may I add?"_

"_Well, he's so dark and mysterious. And you are so…" he paused. "Not his type" he mumbled._

"_Excuse me?" I said. _

"_You know, Eli seems like a ladies man, never tied down, and you seem like the religious, abstinence type. You know like Katy Perry and Russell Brand." He said._

"_Katy Perry and Russell Brand are happily married." I stated._

"_You mean getting divorced," he corrected._

"_Well, then why are **you **interested in such a bore?" I said as I stood up._

"_You're not a bore! Please, don't go." He tried to plead, as I began to walk to the door. _

"_You know, those thousands of girls aren't missing much." I said as I left the room. _

_Damn, Eli was right. Now I have to think of a spectacular way to apologize and pray to God he will forgive me. I thought. _

_I began contemplating a variety of ways to apologize as I rode a taxi to our hotel._

_Flowers? Too Girly._

_Chocolate? Too Simple._

_A well thought to letter of my regret? Too boring._

_Begging on my hands and knees? Might work..._

_My train of thought was destroyed as I entered our hotel and gasped._

_The room was dark, filled with flaming candles. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and over the duvet of the bed. The essence of the room was peaceful and romantic, and filled with a sweet chocolate aroma. _

_Eli had emerged from another room, with an apology written all over his face._

"_Blue Eyes, I'm so sorry for not having faith in you. I trust you one hundred percent and am willing to support any decision you make. I really didn't mean to try and control you."_

"_Oh Eli, you are the far most romantic, amazing and wonderful boyfriend a girl could ask for." I began. "And your allegations weren't so off, I- well, I was a bitch. An inconsiderate bitch because Jacob Rieber **is** an idiot who kissed me and told me that I was a boring Church girl, and that our love is staged, because I am out of your league." _

_Amusement appeared on his faced, but was quickly masked with concern as he saw the tears in my eyes. He gently pulled me into a hug and softly kissed the top of my head._

"_So what you're saying is… I was right." He said and I could sense his smirk in the tone._

"_Way to ruin a perfect romantic moment." I said._

"_Sweetheart, it's what I'm good at." He replied. "But in all seriousness, me out of your league? He definitely got that wrong. **You **are out of **my** league."_

_And with that I kissed him. Passion flaring through my lips, my flesh yearning for touch. _

_And that night, we had made love. _

End of flashback

So what, you may ask, is wrong?

Well, I am currently sitting on the floor of my bathroom, tears stained on my face and hair tangled into a rat's nest. My heart is slowing down and I can't concentrate. It just doesn't make any sense.

Staring at the stupid piece of plastic in front of me, telling me my fate, questions were plummeting through my head.

I had never wanted children, but now it looked as though I had no say in the matter.

"Clare?"


End file.
